Words of Mind, Soul, and Heart
by QueenTigris
Summary: The next poem is up! This one is from Holly's POV. It is set after the Eternity Code. It sort of goes with the first poem, so make sure you don't skip that one! Review please!
1. Poem 1: I am Forever Lonely

A/N: I have decided to create a collection of poems!!  Yay!  I have keep making up poems, some about Artemis, some about Holly, and oddly, Butler.  I can't keep them all cooped up in my head any more, so I am going to put them all out in this little collection of AF poems.  First one is in Arty's POV.  Enjoy everybody!

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl and co. I do own the poems though, so don't try anything!

Words of Mind, Soul, and Heart

Poem 1: I am Forever Lonely

~*~

Pitter, patter, pitter, patter...

Is someone at the window?

Pitter, patter, pitter, patter...

Could it be her?

Pitter, patter, pitter, patter...

No, it is only the rain,

Tapping at my window,

Beckoning me to follow it.

How I long for that,

To live with a freedom like that of the rain and wind,

To roam the skies,

To see the world far below me,

Leaving the harshness of reality behind.

But that I cannot do,

No matter how much my heart and soul ache for such dreams,

They are far, far beyond my reach.

Here I must stay,

Within my own world,

Here in my shell,

The only place I can find sanctuary.

I shy from the outside,

I have to stay here,

In my shell.

I learned long, long ago that I don't belong in the real world,

People don't accept me,

Because I am different,

So very different.

My greater intellectual abilities set me apart from others,

I have searched long and far for a place where I can fit in,

But I search in vain.

There is no place for me,

No one that can accept me,

No one that I can truly be friends with,

No one that can be my equal.

Except my solitude.

Alone,

I have been all my life.

Alone,

I do not wish to stay.

Alone,

Where my heart decays and my soul shrivels and melts,

For I am lonely.

So very, very lonely,

I lie here,

Hopeless,

Empty,

Weak,

Miserable,

For I am lonely.

There is no way to end my despair,

I have tried everything,

My shadow never talks back to me,

My computer cannot dissolve the ache in my heart,

My diary cannot answer my questions,

I am desperate,

Desperate for love,

Desperate to be acknowledged as a living person,

Desperate to be accepted,

For I am lonely.

There is no hope for me,

Not even the slightest glimmer.

My mind, soul, and heart rot within me,

I can feel it,

I don't have much time before I am completely gone,

And my shell becomes only an empty skin,

A shell with nothing to protect,

Because on the inside there is only nothingness.

But maybe there is a way to save what is left of me,

Just maybe,

There is one place where I am accepted,

Where I am acknowledged as a real live person,

Just maybe where I can be loved.

The only thing I have that keeps me together is her,

The fairy that could see right inside my shell and see me for what I truly was,

The fairy that showed me the warmth of a true smile,

The fairy that became my first and only friend,

The fairy they call,

Holly.

Her name rings like a sweet chime in my heart,

Bringing me a warmth that I have never felt before,

I realize,

That this is what I want,

What I have been searching and longing for all these years.

Friendship.

A chance to come out of my bitter solitude,

And come into the sweet company of friendship.

But I can't have it,

I am afraid,

Afraid to come out of my shell and into the harsh world of reality.

I can feel the warmth of her smile,

Beckoning me to come out,

Just as the rain beckons me out my window,

But I am afraid.

I have lived inside my little shell,

My prison,

All my life.

Now I am afraid I won't be able to get out,

Once I break away the walls that hide me,

The true me will be out in the open,

Open to all that hatred and bitterness,

Open to all the pain I have been holding off all these years,

Open to betrayal.

That is what I am most afraid of,

Betrayal.

It has happened to me before,

And if I come out of my shell then the pain of it would blow me away,

Destroying my carefully pieced together mind,

Shattering my heart into smithereens.

What if all that Holly said was a lie?

What if she didn't really want to be my friend?

What if she was just waiting for me to enter her trap?

Waiting for me to come out of my protective shell so she can destroy me,

Blasting away my inside,

Leaving me only an empty shell. 

But would she really do that?

I don't know,

Maybe she will,

Maybe she won't.

There are few questions that I cannot answer,

This is one of them,

Even being a genius such as I,

There are answers I long for,

Ones that I doubt ever to find.

Lost answers...

Forever lost...

Just as I am forever lonely.

~*~

A/N: Whoa... I'm so good, I'm jealous of myself.  I thought I would never come up with a good conclusion, that one wraps it up nice and tight.  Perfect.  My friend read part of it and told me he liked it, I hope everybody else likes it too!  Review please!

~Kitty~


	2. Poem 2: To Love a Viper

A/N: Okay, here is the next installment for my poem collection! I got a little inspiration from the poem AleniaOceanstar wrote called "Hazel Eyes" it is a beautiful piece. I recommend all of you go read it. Okay, this is from Holly's point of view. And think of it like this is the same exact setting as in the last poem. So Holly really WAS outside Artemis's window. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Artemis Fowl and Co.  
  
Replies to reviewers:  
  
Oswari!!!: This one isn't quite so angsty. As you can see, I agree that poetry doesn't have to rhyme, it is a very free thing. Hope you like this chapter too!  
  
Dreamy-eyes: Thank you for reviewing!  
  
artemis-paige-noel-fowl: Thank you for the review. Yes, I realize that Artemis most likely wouldn't pity himself so much. But I just had to write that poem down.  
  
Caspian Raider: Yeah, I almost made myself cry too.  
  
Steeple333: Thank you!  
  
Night: Well, if you are a Holly fan this is the poem to read! Thank you for your review!  
  
kelaal: Thank you! Thank you! You praise me so.  
  
Sarah Bilata: What's wrong with a long poem? A poem can be five pages long, there are longer ones too.  
  
Mary Sue Assassin: Yes, I understand completely. I know I over did it a little, but I am still fully satisfied with the results of my writing. Thank you for your review! It is reviewers like you that really help the author.  
  
Words of Mind, Soul, and Heart  
  
Poem 2: To Love a Viper  
  
~*~  
  
Raindrops batter against the glass of my helmet visor,  
  
The agonies of a lost one batter against my heart.  
  
Satisfaction seems so distant now,  
  
Like suddenly a veil has been pulled from my eyes,  
  
So now I can see what my world is truly like.  
  
And you know what?  
  
I don't like it.  
  
I realize now,  
  
That what I thought was a perfect and flawless society,  
  
Is no better than any other.  
  
I now see the blemishes and faults in full,  
  
Things I have only recently realized.  
  
And I hate them.  
  
I hate them all,  
  
Because they took him from me.  
  
They took him away forever,  
  
And with him,  
  
They took away a part of my heart.  
  
I realize now,  
  
How important he was to me.  
  
The boy that became one of my only true friends,  
  
Was taken away.  
  
The boy whose name rhymes with foul,  
  
But whose eyes speak of inner purity and courage,  
  
The boy they call Artemis.  
  
For many a day,  
  
My heart's pain has torn at my mind like an angry cyclone,  
  
But now I know,  
  
I know why.  
  
I miss him,  
  
I miss a viper.  
  
Now all that lies between me and my dear Artemis is a window pane,  
  
But it might as well be an entire universe.  
  
Because I cannot have him,  
  
Not now,  
  
Not ever.  
  
I want only to know him again,  
  
And for him to know me.  
  
Yes,  
  
I want to jump right into the viper's nest,  
  
Be part of a team again,  
  
Be in the middle of all the action,  
  
With the viper himself at my side.  
  
But most of all,  
  
I want his friendship,  
  
I want his love,  
  
I want him to be mine.  
  
And this time I will take care of him,  
  
I will cherish him in my heart,  
  
I will keep him safe.  
  
Now one will take Artemis from me this time,  
  
Because I will be with him.  
  
As I open the rain battered window,  
  
I know,  
  
I love a viper,  
  
And now,  
  
Nothing can stop me,  
  
Because I know,  
  
I love Artemis.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: *Gasp* WHAAAAAAAA!!!!! *sniffle* *sniffle* I made myself cry... It is so beautiful it brings tears to my eyes... *sniffle* Review please! 


End file.
